Procedures requiring the use of peripherally inserted central catheters (“PICC”) often employ pressure activated valves to seal these catheters when not in use. Such pressure activated valves are designed to remain closed during normal pressure fluctuations between uses to prevent leakage and backflow which may lead to occlusions and/or infections. However, these valves have often been unsuitable for the injection of fluids at high pressures or volumes.